Full Member
by Kuno Neko
Summary: Kiyuya is now in Akatsuki, and she is assigned her first mission - find the missing ring, but then the Akatsuki go on a business trip, leaving her to guard the hideout. She tries to find a way to kill the time, by going into a certain blond guy's room...
1. Chapter 1

**This FanFic is part 2 of my FanFic "A Messed-Up Ring" So before reading this, read that FanFic!! Thank You!!**

Chapter 1

"Holy crap! How long have we been at this?!" I sat down on a rock, while in the middle of a mission with my new partners Deidara and Sasori. This mission is too long! Why do we even have to search for a little ring?! I didn't even want to do this!

"Not too long…" Deidara stopped, waiting for me.

Ever since Deidara and I hugged at the beach, we've acted different to each other. We still argue, but after a few minutes, we forget about the argument and act like we never even had one.

"Get up Damnit!" Sasori yelled out. "We have to find the freaking ring Leader Pein wants back so much!" He didn't bring his annoying-looking puppet that he's inside of all the time.

I groaned at Sasori and got up slowly, glaring at him.

"We're almost there," Deidara said, pointing north. "You said it was that way, right?"

I nodded and led the way again. I looked down at my Akatsuki robe that I'm wearing for the first time, and my long sword strapped around my waist. I finally mastered the damn sword, thanks to Kisame training me.

I sighed. Pein told me to either get the ring, or gather information on where Orochimaru is. Sasori and Deidara decided to do both, and I decided to do none, but I had to do something because Pein is a little-

"Is that it?" Deidara called out, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up from the ground and saw a cave. I nodded at Deidara, while looking around the entrance. I was with Orochimaru in this place.

Deidara and Sasori stepped inside the cave and I slowly followed them. I never thought that I would come back to this place.

While walking, I could remember how this cave was when I was younger. I remember how dim it was from the barely lit torches on the walls, how there were doors on each side of the hallways, and how creepy this freaking place was.

I stopped at one of the doors. "This is Orochimaru's room…" I quietly said. I just stood there. I didn't want to open it.

Deidara stepped in front of me and opened the door. He entered the room with Sasori following.

"Uh, I'll just stay here." I said, in front of the entrance.

"You have to come. My god…" Sasori said, in an annoyed voice.

"Fine," I snarled. I stepped inside, looking at the shelves that were full of jars with crap inside them. I made a disgusted face and wrapped my body with my arms, comforting myself.

"You said that you saw the ring when you were little?" Deidara asked.

I looked at him. "Yeah, but I barely remember how it looked like. It was being worn by just a hand, in a jar." I shivered and started to look through Orochimaru's counter for information, but it was empty. I remembered how Orochimaru always had some stuff on it. How the hell did he grab all of his crap when Anbu came to rescue me and attack Orochimaru? He didn't grab everything, though. There were still some papers, jars, and some weapons. I looked over at Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was moving jars away from the shelves and Sasori was looking through the papers.

"Oro has a really messed-up mind. What a bastard," Sasori mumbled.

I looked at Sasori, confused because of the nickname he gave to Orochimaru. I then heard something outside of the room. I quickly looked at the door and so did Deidara and Sasori. The door opened slowly and…It looked like a human figure, but something was off. The figure was just standing there, looking at us.

"Holy shit, what is that?" I whispered loudly. I was holding onto my sword.

"Does it look like I know? God, that thing is gross." Sasori dropped the papers and faced the figure.

"Is it gonna attack?" Deidara placed his hands in his pouch, looking at the figure too.

I kept my eyes on the figure. It looked disgusting, like an experiment gone wrong. Damn Orochimaru, you are a sick-minded little snaky bastard!

The figure stepped in the room and two more figures came inside. They looked disgusting like the first one. They stood in amateur battle stances, meaning to attack us.

The first one jumped towards us and cried out, with his arms out. The three of us jumped out of the way and I pulled my sword out.

"God Damnit!" Sasori yelled. "What was it trying to do?! Grab me!? It's not even worth nothing to touch me!" He landed a ways off, looking at the experiment that just tried to attack us.

I rolled my eyes at Sasori and looked at the two that were in front of the door. If Deidara blows them up, this whole cave would fall on top of us. So we have to go outside for us to finish them off.

"Go outside of the cave!" I yelled. I charged at the two by the door and slashed them with my sword without a problem. They fell to the floor, holding their wounds. I ran in the hall towards the exit with Deidara and Sasori following me. I knew that the things were following us. All three of us ran out of the cave and Deidara turned to face it. He grabbed out his clay birds and threw them inside the cave entrance.

"Get farther away!" Deidara ordered. Sasori and I did so, as Deidara did a hand sign.

The next thing I knew, the whole cave entrance exploded and the ceiling fell to the floor. Deidara grinned at his work, and I looked at the cave with shock.

"Well damn! We didn't really get much!" Sasori sat on the floor with his legs crossed, looking at the cave that was still collapsing.

He really complains too much. "The hand wasn't there." I said.

Deidara and Sasori looked at me.

"How do you know?" Deidara asked.

"I remembered that he kept the hand in a corner, on top of a high shelf. The shelf was there, but not the hand. "

"Why couldn't Oro just give Leader Pein his ring? Oro knew that Pein didn't like his crap taken." Sasori got up and starting walking back towards the hideout.

"Who's gonna tell Leader Pein the bad news?" Deidara looked at me like it was obvious.

"No way in hell that I'm gonna tell him!" I yelled. "Pein's really annoying!"

"I say you should tell him," Deidara said.

"You can't tell me what to do, Deidara." I paused and all was silent. I've called Deidara every swear word that was invented in the whole goddamn world. That was the first time I called him Deidara to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why does Oro like stealing my stuff? He stole my ring and my cloak! I want them back, Damnit!" Pein yelled.

"My god Pein, you have like, plenty of freaking rings and cloaks!" Konan yelled at him.

"It's not the same!"

I just told Pein the bad news about Orochimaru's cave incident and he starts whining? What a little boy… Stupid Sasori and Deidara abandoning me! They're nothing but spineless assholes! Making me report to Pein…some friends they turned out to be.

Pein turned and looked at me. "Kiyuya, tomorrow you're gonna go to another hideout that you know of."

"What?!" I whined. "No! I don't want to go! Can't other Akatsuki members go without me?!"

"No, 'cuz you're the only one that knows crap about Oro!"

"Damnit!" I ran out of Pein's room, and slammed his door. I could hear Pein cursing at me, but I didn't care. I ran to my room. I ripped the door open and flew into my bed. I was freaking tired.

I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I could here somebody screaming from outside. I fell off my bed, walked towards the window, and looked out. Tobi was frantically running away from Deidara, and he looked beyond pissed.

I quickly jumped out of my room and ran outside.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Tobi, who hid behind me.

"Senpai is mad at Tobi! Tobi didn't do anything!" He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tobi you little son of a bitch! Get over here!" Deidara yelled. He started to stomp towards me and Tobi.

"Nooo!! Kiyuya-san! Help Tobi before Tobi gets blown up!" Tobi held onto my arms, cutting off the blood flow.

"I can't blow you up because you freaking lost my clay! Where is it, damnit?!" Deidara was getting closer, and Tobi was getting squeakier.

Tobi held my arms tighter. "Tobi doesn't know!"

"You piece of lying shit! Do you know how long it took me to get that clay?! Weeks!!"

Deidara walked up toward me. I was in the middle of him and Tobi, until Tobi ran for it, making his way toward the hideout. Deidara began to chase him, but then I grabbed his left wrist and stopped him.

"Wait! Don't you hurt Tobi-kun!" I said.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?! Tobi! You're gonna get it!" He tried to free his hand but that only made me tighten my grip on his wrist.

"Damnit Deidara! Stop already!" I yelled.

"Not until I beat the living shit out of Tobi!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at me-"

Deidara's pouches suddenly flew in the air, and smacked him upside the head. Deidara turned around and gave Tobi the evil eye.

"God Damnit Tobi! Why couldn't you just give me my freaking clay in the first god damn place?!" He picked them up and pulled himself towards Tobi's way, dragging me along. I tried to make him stop but he was too strong for me.

"Tobi just remembered where they were! Tobi is sorry!" As he was about to run inside the hideout, I lost my grip on Deidara's wrists. He caught up with Tobi and pushed him down. Tobi fell on his face, and then Deidara started kicking him in the ribs. He turned Tobi around and gave him a good sock in the face. Tobi then blacked out.

I saw Tobi open his eyes and I was hovering over him.

"Wha?" He said, dazed.

"Tobi-kun, are you okay?" I asked him.

"What happened?"

"Deidara hit you, Tobi-kun." I got up and snarled at Deidara.

"Just leave the little shit there!" Deidara screamed, and went back inside.

Tobi sat up, holding his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

He nodded and still held his head. I looked around to see if anybody had seen that episode, because I didn't want any jackasses laughing at poor Tobi.

"Let's go inside." I said. I helped Tobi to his feet and led him to the hideout. I noticed Deidara was in the kitchen.

"You little jackass! What's wrong with you?! Why do you hate Tobi so much?!" I snapped at him.

"He's a piece of crap," he said calmly.

"Doesn't mean you have to hate him."

"He's more annoying than you." Deidara turned and looked at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What?! You're more annoying than me! God, you're so tiring to be with!" I ran out of the kitchen, toward the hall. I mercilessly peeled my door off the frame, slammed it nicely, and dive-bombed into my bed.

I'm more annoying than Tobi? Whatever! Him and his annoying-ass clay, that _explodes _on you, his attitude, his annoying shiny blond hair…

I straightened myself on my bed and rubbed my eyes angrily. Why do I like Deidara and freaking hate him at the same time?! Is that even possible?! I sighed and made my way to the abused door.

As soon as I'm out I bump into Deidara.

"Ow! Geez!" I held my nose in pain.

"Why do you like Tobi so much?" Deidara asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you want to know?" I still held my nose and looked at him.

Deidara only chuckled a little and went into his room. I let go of my nose and looked at the closed door. He's weird.

Ignoring him, I decided to get myself a snack. Yelling and swearing made me hungry as hell. I walked into the kitchen, preparing to look for anything with chocolate.

"So, when is my 50 bucks coming?"

I turned around and saw Kakuzu glaring at Kisame.

"Uh, I'll give it to ya tomorrow." He mumbled.

"Kisame, you are a lying little-"

"Why the hell is everyone in my fucking way?!" Hidan suddenly roared. He pushed Kisame and Kakuzu away from the entrance, and opened up the fridge.

"Hidan, shut the hell up." Kakuzu glared at Kisame again. "Gimme 50 bucks tomorrow or I'm charging you interest."

"What?! That's not far!" Kisame whined.

"Who gives a shit?" Kakuzu turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kisame glum-looking and scared.

What an asshole, I thought. I walked back into my room, with my chocolate bar in hand. The Akatsuki is pretty weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again I find myself waking up to another irritating day that will totally get even more irritating as the day goes by. Thinking that this was going to be another one-of-those- days, I reluctantly got ready for the day, but groaned so loudly that the whole hideout could fall straight down. Today I had to do another mission about Orochimaru. Damn it all to hell! Trying hard not to grab my sword and commit suicide, I grudgingly put on my favorite black clothes, and slipped my Akatsuki cloak over myself. I strap on my sword (must…fight…urge…), and made the trip to Pein's room.

"Hey Pein, I'm ready for my mission I don't even wanna do."

He looked at me annoyed and got up from behind his counter.

"Oh yeah, about that…your mission has been postponed. The rest of the Akatsuki members are going to be busy."

"Busy?!" I was fuming like hell itself. I got ready for nothing! I wasted precious hours of the day! I was kind of glad at the same time, but only a little, because now I didn't have to go to my mission…right? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're going to release a Jinchuuriki, but you can't join, because you don't have a ring. Just wait in the hideout until we come back."

"When will you come back?"

"Three days."

"God Pein! You could've told me that yesterday! I could have slept in…"

"Yeah, whatever. We're gonna leave in a few minutes…so get out." Pein pointed at his door.

"God…" I whispered. I angrily walked out of his room, and started walking to mine. I passed everybody in the hall, while they walked around, getting ready. Hopefully, I was going to catch some shuteye in all this racket.

I wonder how they do the releasing on the Jinchuuriki. Maybe they-

I saw Deidara in front of me all of a sudden, looking down at me.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question about that little ass Tobi," he said.

"And you didn't answer mine." I looked up at him, making myself feel taller than him.

"Fine. I'll answer yours and you answer mine."

"Fine."

"I need to know because you're the only one in Akatsuki that defends Tobi."

"I like Tobi-kun so much because he's my friend and he's nice to me. Also, he's not an asshole like you and everybody else here," I annoyingly replied.

"Oh yeah sure, everyone here are assholes but you and Tobi." he said sarcastically, and crossed his arms.

I put my hands on my hips. "You're the biggest asshole here that you gained a level into being a jackass."

"Really? You're a-"

"Senpai! Tobi's ready for the mission! So is everyone else!" Tobi came running beside Deidara. Deidara looked away from me and started to walk away from me with Tobi following. I looked behind Deidara.

"Hey! I'm a what?! Damnit! Tell me Deidara!" I yelled. I was about to chase after him, but I was too tired from not getting enough sleep. It was early in the morning and I wanted to sleep and forget about everything. I wasn't even going to bother with that bastard Deidara, so I continued to my room. I kicked the door open, and went inside. I threw off my Akatsuki cloak and unsheathed my sword. I sit down on my bed and start looking at my sword, while cleaning it with a cloth. I didn't get a chance to clean it in a while from the last mission I used it for.

So, I won't be going on this mission with the rest of the Akatsuki members. I should be glad that I would be having the whole hideout to myself, doing nothing. I'm not a real exciting person when I'm alone. I like being alone, but not for a whole three days! I'm not the kind of person that would be alone for three days and like it. I sometimes need people around me to like, entertain me or something.

Why do I have to be the only one in this huge goddamn hideout? I know that I don't have a ring and I can't do the sealing with everyone else but why is Tobi going? He doesn't have a ring. If he doesn't have a ring and he gets to go, than I can go.

I shot up from my bed and looked at my sword in disbelief. That little bastard Pein! I bet he only made me stay here to get rid of me! I ran out my room and ran for Pein's room. I just barge in, not even bothering to knock on his door.

Pein turned around and looked at me all annoyed.

"Thank you for knocking." He said.

I waved my hand at him, not caring. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Pein, I know that I'll get freaking bored in this hideout for three days if I'm all alone. How come I can't go on the mission with the rest of the Akatsuki members?"

"I thought you'd be glad that you wouldn't have to go on this _hard _mission," he replied.

"So you thought that I'd be too weak or something?"

"No."

"Then why, Damnit!?"

"Because I need someone to watch over my hideout."

"Why the hell do I need to watch over this depressing place?"

Pein only waved his hand at me like he wanted me to leave already. "Kiyuya, just watch over the hideout. We're going to go like, right now." He stepped out of his room and waited for me to leave too.

I glared at him while leaving his room. I left him standing there while I made for my room. _Again. _Seriously, running around here and there was making me tired as hell. Just then I see Konan and I stop in front of her.

"Hey Konan, why the hell is annoying-ass Pein making me stay here to watch the hideout while all of you are going to that big mission?" I asked her.

"He didn't tell you?" she said.

I shook my head and looked back at Pein's direction, glaring at him.

"He wanted you to watch over the hideout so you could like, watch over his weird stuff. You know how he thinks everyone is after him. He like, also doesn't want anyone to try to steal his stuff or anything."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Pein is so annoying."

Konan giggled a little. "See ya Kiyuya." She left me and went with the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"God that Pein. He's so annoying," I said to myself, while walking back to my room. Again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a day since the Akatsuki haters left to do their sealing (they are totally having a party without me…) and I have done absolutely nothing. There's nothing to do here except complain that's there's nothing to do! The only thing keeping me from killing myself is that I'm too lazy.

The only good thing about being alone in the hideout is that I got to sleep in. I totally enjoyed that. After waking up from the best sleep I have ever had, I went into the kitchen and started to eat some breakfast, while sitting on the counter. I didn't even bother changing out of my lazy clothes. Anything is better than being in this boring hideout. Why did Pein have to pick such a boring place to live? I'd rather be with the rest of the Akatsuki members than being here all by myself. Already I'm bored out of my mind! Well, at least tomorrow they'll be coming back.

I got off the counter, while finishing my food. Hurry up Damnit! Why does it take so long to release a freaking Jinchuuriki?! If they do it so much it should take less days every time they do it. God, what am I suppose to do here until they come back? After feeding myself, I headed for my room. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. On my way there, I stopped in front of a certain someone's door.

Deidara's door was open just a crack, and I was really curious. The only time I've looked at his room was when he left the door open like now. Last time, his room was bright and neat-looking.

I looked around the hall, expecting someone right there beside me, but no one was here of course. I pushed the door farther, and it revealed his room some more. It looked pretty much the same, except the curtains were blocking the brightness, and there were some clothes left on the bed. I walked inside and opened the window. It looked real depressing in here. I sat on his bed and picked up his clothes. I held them up in front of me. Deidara is real boring, especially his room. I put the clothes down and got up from his bed. There has to be something to do in here. Maybe I could mess the place up and get Deidara pissed. I walked over his clay that was inside a jar. Nah, that means he would go into my room and do the same. I wouldn't have time to clean my room. I picked up the jar of clay and looked at it. Deidara got mad at Tobi for this crap? And it took weeks to make it? Whatever. Deidara can be weird sometimes, in a cute way. I smiled and saw my weak reflection on the jar. Then I quickly put the jar down. God, I have to stop this. I have to choose right now, hate Deidara or like him. I sat on his counter and thought about my problem.

The bad thing about him is that he's a total jackass, he's mean to poor Tobi, and he's annoying. The good thing is that he's totally attractive. I got off from his counter and looked out his window, unsure of what to decide. Deidara you pretty bastard!

After exploring the stuff in Deidara's room, I thought it would be fun to go into other people's rooms. My fun idea got killed off as soon as I realized that everybody else's rooms were locked. Crap. Thinking of another fun thing to do, I ran back to Deidara's room and came out, with his clay in hand. He wouldn't mind if I played with this junk, now would he? I didn't give a crap if he did or didn't. I wanted to know how great his clay was.

I went outside and made myself comfy on a tree root, and started to play with the clay, making shapes of anything. I made the shape of the Konoha leaf symbol and stopped. I wonder how Konoha is doing right now. I threw the clay as far as I could and it actually…exploded?!

"Holy shit!" I yelled out, and covered my face while falling behind the tree root. When it was all quiet, I looked up. There was some smoke coming out of a huge black spot on the grass, with some flames still burning weakly. I looked at the rest of the clay with a "WTF!?" look. God, this crap is deadly! Then I grinned. Deidara also wouldn't mind if he was forced to make more of his crap for weeks. I also didn't mind. I took some out and tossed a pie at the black spot again. It exploded excitedly, and this time I didn't turn away. I looked at how the explosion flashed and burned, and it was pretty cool. This is fun.

It was getting late, so I went back inside and put the empty jar back into Deidara's room. I looked out the window, inspecting the little black spot that was covered with green spray paint. Pein and Deidara would never know what I did…err, I mean, what the clay did. I looked around his room again. I really want to mess this room up. Hell, I should. There's not much crap in my room to mess up and Deidara has a bunch of crap.

I decided not to anyway. I was tired from having fun with Deidara's muddy fun. I walked towards my room and this time, calmly opened my door and shut it behind me. I was happy. I smiled while lying down on my bed. I never thought that Deidara's stuff would make me happy. Even though Deidara himself never does. I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

It was passed midnight. I was waiting for the rest of the Akatsuki members to come back. If Pein decided to do any other crap after the releasing, then that would make him a piece of shit. I actually wanted everyone to come back. Even Deidara and Pein. I've never been alone for such a long time.

I was sitting on the kitchen table, eating chocolate ice cream, just waiting for everyone to come back. It felt like hours that I was sitting there, until I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I got off from the table and looked at the faces of the familiar Akatsuki. I don't know why I was so glad to see them all. I grinned at them and Tobi ran to me.

"Hey Kiyuya-san!" He cheered. I gave him a little quick hug and grinned at the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"You're really happy," Pein said. He looked exhausted, and so did the rest of the Akatsuki members, except for Tobi. I wonder what he was even doing with them.

"Yeah well, you know. Whatever." I kept on grinning. "Being alone like a weirdo really changes you."

"Uh, sure…" Pein said, looking awkward. "Hey, since we're back, you're going to do the Oro mission tomorrow."

Pein killed my happy mood, as always. Now that everyone is back, everything is going to be the same again. Pein left the kitchen, heading towards his room.

"Geez," I whispered. Reminding me about that mission really got me all pissed like always. There goes my happy hour. Thanks, asshole.

"God, I hate releasing the freaking Jinchuuriki! Are we done doing that crap already?!" Sasori whined. He walked towards his room too.

"I'm like, so freaking tired," Konan yawned. She grinned at me. "See ya tomorrow, Kiyuya. I'm going to bed." She followed Sasori.

The rest of the Akatsuki members did so, and I stopped in front of Deidara.

"Hey, if you find an empty jar in your room and a black spot on the grass, it was all your fault, like the little dipshit that you are." I grinned at him and went into my room, leaving him confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Kiyuya, it's time for our mission."

I turned around to see Deidara looking down at me. I scowled at him, crossing my arms over my chest. It was a brand new day, and already it gets ruined. By the biggest, blondest, prettiest bastard in the history of bastards. Oh god, what am I saying? I didn't want to do the mission, but I had to. I didn't want to do the mission with Deidara, but I had to. Damnit!

"Shut up Deidara. I know it's time for our mission." I turned around to look at him straight in the eye. "You don't have to remind me." I started to head outside, with Deidara following me. I turned around quickly, looking at him. "Why do we have to go together? Why couldn't I go with Sasori or Tobi? They're a lot better than you."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," he said, and grinned at me.

I walked by him and looked at him all weird. What was that about? I didn't care if he caught me looking at him all weird. I wanted him to notice. What's wrong with this bastard? Is he playing with me? What is he thinking…?

"Hey," I pulled on his sleeve. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? Do I look like there's something wrong with me?" He kept on walking and I barely caught a grin slapped across his face.

I still kept glowering at him. Damn Deidara making me curious. I then ran in front of him, stopping him from walking. I wasn't going to let him mess with me! My day is already ruined into the ground and beyond!

"Tell me why you're acting weird," I demanded.

He just looked at me, still smiling. I growled at him.

"Tell me!" I placed my arms on my hips.

"Calm down." He raised his hands at me.

"Then tell me why you're acting freaking weird!" I yelled impatiently.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because you're acting weird! Tell me!"

"You've been in my room, huh?" he suddenly asked me.

I paused. I wasn't interested anymore. I didn't even want to have this conversation anymore. I blushed and turned around quickly, ignoring him.

"Hey," Deidara ran by me. "Were you?"

"I don't need to answer that." I tried to stop my blushing. It wasn't working.

"Yeah you do."

I stopped and looked at him angrily. "And who told you to tell me what to do?!"

"I bet you were in my room." He crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Calm down, calm down. Don't start yelling at him, it'll make him think I was in his room.

"The empty jar and what you said to me yesterday. I guess you were in my room."

I shook my head. "You're a crazy bastard." I walked on, hoping he would forget it.

"I'm not crazy, you are."

I stopped. I was angry at him now. "The hell, Deidara?!"

He kept on walking, a smile in his face.

I just looked at him, wanting to rip off that annoying-ass smile of his, and step on it. "Whatever. I did not go in your room." I crossed my arms over my chest and walked by him, making myself feel tall.

"Sure, whatever."

"I didn't! God, you're such a bastard!"

Deidara stopped and looked at me. "You're so crazy!"

"I am not crazy!"

"Damn, you can be real noisy when you try."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "For your info, being noisy takes a lot of energy, and if I was being noisy right now, I would be freaking tired as hell. Since I'm lazy, I would never be noisy. So, shut the-"

"Hey look, there's Oro's hideout," he interrupted, like he didn't even hear a single word I freaking said.

I scowled at him and looked at the second blasted cave. Seriously, why did Orochimaru like to live in dirty, dark and, smelly caves? Something else is wrong with that snake-wannabe than his brain. I went inside the (hopefully abandoned) cave, with Deidara following me.

"So, where could Orochimaru's room be?" I said aloud, opening every door that we passed by.

"You mean, you don't know where it is? God damn, now we have to waste time searching for it."

"Shut up. I've never been in here, I just knew about the freaking place." I shut the door and opened the next door. "Just start looking for his room."

After about 50 freaking rooms, I open the door to a room that looks like Orochimaru's. I stepped inside and I started to search in his crap. I looked in high shelves, drawers, and countertops but I didn't see anything useful, or the ring. Then something caught my eye. I looked closer and walked to it. Oh em ge, I found the rotting hand! I looked at its ring with amazement. It was yellow, with the word "void" on it, and it was on the left pinky finger.

"Wow," I whispered. Being in Akatsuki just turned fun for me. I held the jar close and walked out the hallway. Deidara was there, looking bored. Then he looked at the jar that I was holding.

"Did ya find it?" He asked, sounding less bored.

"Hell yeah! Let's go back to the hideout and tell annoying-ass Pein ." I grinned at him and started to head out of the cave.

"Hey Pein!! I found the ring!!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was tired and I didn't want to go to his room. I lazily sat on the couch, looking at the hand and ring.

I heard someone running towards me. I looked up and saw Pein grab the jar and looked at it.

"Snap! You found the ring! Holy shiznitz!! The ring is mine now!!" Pein excitingly said. Konan rolled her eyes at him and grinned at me.

"Good job Kiyuya, now Pein can _shut the hell up._" She looked at Pein annoyingly.

"Shut up." Pein looked at me and grinned. "Very nice Kiyuya, I never thought that you'd find the ring."

I grinned back. Wow, this is like the second time that I felt nice being in this hideout.

"Here Kiyuya, wear the ring." He slowly slipped it off the dead pinky.

I looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? I thought that Tobi-kun would wear the ring."

"Well, Tobi's still just a subordinate, so that means you get to wear it." He dropped the ring in my hand and I looked at it in wonder. I slowly placed the ring on my left pinky. "Wow," I whispered. I'm a full member of Akatsuki now. I smiled big at Pein and ran in the hallway, smiling at everybody. When I passed by Deidara, I gave him a warm grin. He was confused at first, but he slowly grinned back. I looked down. Akatsuki isn't bad after all. I'm glad that I'm in it.


End file.
